


[带卡]棺配

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Kudos: 15





	[带卡]棺配

这是带土第九百一十五次从夜里惊醒。

潮湿又阴暗的洞穴伸手不见五指，只有水沿着苔藓滴下来的声音。

那些有的没的往事自行浮上来，微抬着下巴的男孩，低头看着他的男孩，嘲笑他的男孩，冷漠的男孩……那些愤怒的、悲伤的、可笑的、无助的情绪狂卷而来，蛮横得不讲道理。

他大口大口地喘着气，死死地摁住自己的心脏，仿佛要剖开胸膛直接挖出来一样。

那些明朗的晦涩的剪影统统流成了一滩水，水里倒影着噩梦。

少女，少年……

洞口，血。

白绝为什么失控了，白绝为什么要掐着他的脖子，他为什么感觉自己要死了……

“带土，你在干什么？”

身上附着的白绝奇怪地问他：“带土，你为什么要掐自己脖子？你很喜欢吗？”

“……”

什么嘛，原来掐自己脖子的是自己啊。

带土听见自己用着冷漠又毫无起伏的语气说：“是啊，我很喜欢，喜欢得恨不得去死。”

宇智波带土早就该死在神无毗的。

所以赶快去死吧。  
  
丑陋的半边身体令他作呕，印满皱褶的脸好似半截入土的垂死老人，扯起来起来脸上都是褶子，怪异的身体惨白得像是尸体。

不伦不类地活得像个怪物，赶快去死吧。

“你喜欢窒息的感觉吗？和便意一样吗？”白绝在耳朵吵吵闹闹：“这到底是什么感觉？”

带土冷言冷语：“你试试不就知道了？”

戴着黑手套的手随意地掐断白绝的脖子。白色的植物体像麻花一样扭曲，只剩一个脑袋掉在地上，咕噜咕噜地滚到他的脚边。

“带土，别发疯了。”黑绝说。

“我没有发疯。”

带土冷冷道：“我一直都是这样。”

“还有，是阿飞，不是带土。”

黑绝嗤笑一声，不置可否。这个说不清是什么的一团怪物又从外道魔像上扯了一个白绝下来，说：“别再弄坏了……”

“……阿飞。”

明明已经是怪物了，还不肯承认这个一身污泞的非人是自己。说到底只不过喜欢逃避而已，也不知道斑怎么会找这样一个胆小鬼。

黑绝没入泥土中，没过多久又折回来。

“你去干什么？”

“去见旗木卡卡西。”

“你现在是阿飞，不是宇智波带土。”

“……”

黑绝冷眼看着被白色旋涡覆盖着脸的男人：“你拒绝宇智波带土变成怪物，又拒绝割舍过去，我从来没有见过你这么矛盾的人。”

“你现在最好搞清楚你到底是谁。”

“……”

带土说：“谁也不是。”

“你怎要去见旗木卡卡西？你终于舍得挖眼睛了？”

“想见就见，与你无关。”

“随便你。”

黑绝又离开了，带土也走了。他知道自己已经变成了见不得光的怪物。若说他身上有什么值得称赞的地方，就只有这双鲜红的眼睛了吧——

这双用痛苦和血还有恨与失望浇灌出来的眼睛，真是漂亮。

带土并不讨厌它，毕竟这双眼睛救了卡卡西。这双眼睛会成为卡卡西的力量，帮助他看清未来。至于宇智波带土什么的，怎样都无所谓了。腐烂在地里也好，死在角落里也好，怎样都与他无关了。

本该是这样的。

宇智波带土为了保护旗木卡卡西死在了神无毗桥，以英雄的名义镌刻在慰灵碑上。一个英雄的陨落代表着另一个英雄的崛起，写轮眼卡卡西的大名将会响彻整个战场。

旗木卡卡西会带着已经亡故的宇智波带土的希望，成为万众敬仰的英雄。

逝者已逝，生者如斯。

本来应该是这样的，至少宇智波带土期待是这样的。

用尸体做成的眼睛，难怪活得像个尸体一样——他早该猜到的。无论是宇智波带土还是旗木卡卡西，都无可避免地落入了这个结局。

他想见卡卡西，想见就见了。

带土已经不记得他是怎样到那个人身边的。土之国的边界线到火之国的中心，那么长的一段路，长到他曾经以为自己永远赶不上，结果现在就这样被他轻轻易易地跨过去，来到了那个人身边。

什么嘛，显得那时候自己是故意迟到的一样啊。

带土有些委屈。

卡卡西的房间很小，卧室边上就是一溜的厨具，连厨房都没有，小到他在房间踱几步就能转全。他不知道卡卡西的钱都去哪里了，明明这个家伙是工作狂魔的。

是养狗太费钱了吗，而且还是一次养八条？还是说摄影穷三代，单反毁一生呢？

带土趴在床边看卡卡西睡觉。

真是奇怪，卡卡西这个人似乎有种神奇的魔力——之前盈满在他心中的那些狂躁的念头都无影无踪了，他只剩下不可思议的宁静。

听着他深深浅浅的呼吸声，自己也有些困了。

但是带土不想睡觉，他只想看着卡卡西睡。卡卡西睡得并不好，好看的眉毛皱巴巴的，睫毛也一直在颤动，眼睑在快速晃动——

这是做噩梦才有的征兆。

他想揉平那个人皱起的眉头。

在他摸上去的前一刻，那个人惊醒了过来。那样大口大口地喘着气，瞳孔还在不安地颤抖。那个人就这样看着他，不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛。

他知道卡卡西以前就是这么从睡梦里惊醒的，九百一十五次。

他们总是在奇怪的地方有默契。

“又做噩梦了吗？”带土问他。

“……”

带土有些怯怯的，不敢去看卡卡西的眼睛——那只好看的黑瞳里怎么可以倒映一只丑陋的怪物呢？卡卡西认出他了吗？卡卡西会责怪他的无能吗？卡卡西会抱怨他为什么不回来吗？

总而言之那双眼睛里的情绪叫他不敢去看，他害怕得到令他沮丧的答案。

带土觉得自己要离开了，但是卡卡西抱住了他。

他没有想到卡卡西会抱住他——就那样从腰上绕过来，紧紧的箍着他。卡卡西的手是很冰凉的，以前他牵着卡卡西的手的时候他就抱怨过，一边抱怨一边把笨卡卡的手捂暖。

想要把自己的体温一点点地传达给他。

现在那双冰凉的手按在他滚烫的小腹上，隔着薄薄的布料感受着彼此的体温。

他觉得自己在颤抖，卡卡西也是。

这种奇怪的默契让他又哭又好笑，眼睛里又有了些湿意。

“……不是噩梦，是美梦。”

带土感觉腰上的力道又重了些，沉闷的声音从背后传来，让带土又有些想哭了。

“你一直不准我梦到你……”

卡卡西的声音有些委屈，又带着生气一样的抱怨，就像以前他迟到的时候的抱怨一样。卡卡西把脑袋埋在他的颈窝里，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。

这样亲昵又依赖的姿态让他惶恐又欣喜若狂。

“我想要梦到你……你为什么不准我梦到你……”

“……你在责怪我吗？这是你给我的责罚吗？”

“我没有想杀了琳……我真的不知道她会自己撞过来……我不是故意的……我真的不知道……”

卡卡西抽噎着，说得磕磕巴巴。话里的委屈都溢出来了，眼泪也啪嗒啪嗒地掉在他的身上，浸湿了一大片。

“……你不要怪我了好不好？好不好？”

带土从来不知道那个总是昂着头的卡卡西还会这样低头乞求着他的原谅，委屈又难过。卡卡西精瘦的腹肌还贴在他精壮的脊背上，眼泪还在掉。

这样微妙的体型差让他有些无所适从。

他忽然想起来卡卡西比他小上一岁，从前卡卡西就比他矮上了半个个头。但是这个小天才总是昂着下巴，又骄傲又臭屁，总是把他摁在地上摩擦，所以他也总是忽略这一点。

……他为什么会忽略这一点呢？

带土也有些想哭了，他多么自私啊。一直只顾着自己的感受，从来不去考虑卡卡西。从前他就是这样，一边和卡卡西吵着架一边下意识地在卡卡西身上寻求依赖。

因为卡卡西是强大的，远远走在他前面的——是他憧憬的对象。

所以他就觉得卡卡西是铁人一个了？

他怎么这么自私啊。

就连这次也一样，他想见卡卡西所以他来见卡卡西了。他很难过，见到卡卡西会让他高兴，所以他就过来了。但是卡卡西难过，卡卡西想见他的时候，他向来是逃避着不见的。

该依赖的是卡卡西啊，他才应该是被依赖的那个人啊。

眼泪在眼眶里打转，这个认知让他更是难过。他本来就怪物了，外在是，现在里内也是怪物了。他不该来见卡卡西的，是他配不上卡卡西。

“你不是怪物……你一直是我的英雄……”

卡卡西带着哭腔断断续续地说着，上气不接下气地反驳着他，屈巴巴地看着他：“这些伤是救我受的伤，你否定了它，不就是否定了我吗？”

“……你觉得我应该死在神无毗吗？”

不，该死在神无毗的是我。

“对不起……我是应该死在那里的，如果不是我的错，你也不会变成这样，琳也不会死……这都是我的错……”

眼泪止不住的流下来。

卡卡西委屈极了，臭老爹在他面前一点点咽气的时候他也没哭呢，怎么做一个梦就哭了呢？

都怪带土，总是这么轻易地挑动他的情绪，擅自闯入他的生活，完了之后又不管不顾地离开。从前是这样，现在也还是这样。他本来都习惯了没有他的日子，怎么就突然梦到了呢？怎么就这么令人讨厌呢？

“这不是你的错，我从来都没有责怪过你……”

我一直都责怪的是我自己。

带土的声音还在耳边续着，处在变声期尾声的声音低沉又沙哑，和以前的感觉完全不一样。卡卡西说不出那是什么感觉，大概是一根羽毛在他心脏上挠痒痒。

“你责怪我吧。”

卡卡西委屈地说：“这样我就可以见到你了。”

卡卡西侧着头，吻上了他的右脸，亲上了他的疤痕。柔软的嘴唇轻轻浅浅地贴在他凹凸不平的右脸上，咸涩的眼泪顺着两人的脸颊流入嘴巴里，又苦又涩。

带土全身都在颤抖。

是啊，他怎么可以讨厌这个疤呢？这个疤是为了救卡卡西留下来，他后悔救了卡卡西吗？

不，他从不后悔，他是骄傲的。

从前令人讨厌的疤此刻像英雄的勋章一样令他光荣，他喜欢这个疤，非常喜欢，像喜欢卡卡西一样喜欢。

卡卡西还在惴惴不安地哭着，像个小孩子一样不停地抽泣。卡卡西拉着他的袖子，哀求着让他不要走。他一直答应着卡卡西，不会走了，再也不会走了，手还安抚着卡卡西。  
  
易碎的，像玻璃一样。

他把卡卡西反抱过来，轻易地换了个姿势，还是坐在他腿上。他能感觉到卡卡西的紧绷的大腿，就像豹子一样瘦而藏着力量。

卡卡西埋在他的脖颈间哭泣着，小声地追述着这些年来他又是如何的不安，如何的愧疚，如何的害怕，又是如何的难过。

他安抚着卡卡西，一条一条耐心地反驳着。一只手绕过卡卡西纤细的腰，一只手抚摸着他紧绷的背。卡卡西就这样把头埋在他的脖颈间，刺刺的头发挠得他鼻尖有些发痒。

男孩子身上独有的荷尔蒙的味道，卡卡西的味道。

你永远都是最好的，我从来都没有责怪过你，我再也不会走了，我会一直陪着你。

呜呜呜地哭着，那样可怜又可爱的卡卡西。

他双手捧着卡卡西的脸，强行对视。白皙的鼻尖已经哭得粉粉嫩嫩的了，上气不接下气地喘着，带着哭腔。

这样可怜又可爱的卡卡西。

他情不自禁地吻起来，一开始是眼睛上的疤痕——就像卡卡西亲吻他的右脸一样。这也是卡卡西为了救他留下的疤痕，这是他们羁绊的证明。

这是他们烙在身体上的羁绊，无法割舍。

带土从未感觉如此高兴，他忘我地吻着。一开始只是眼睛，后来是粉嫩的鼻尖，接下来是嘴唇。先是咬，柔软的咸涩的眼泪的味道，撬开嘴巴，然后是吮。

卡卡西一开始被他亲吻得手足无措，被他拨撩了几下又无师自通。

带土用力地抓住那头银色的头发，强迫他昂着头好让自己啃咬锁骨。带土听见他发出那样的闷哼——那样骚那样淫荡的闷哼。

他从来不知道这个小天才还可以发出这样的声音，这种闷哼只会让他下腹变本加厉地肿胀和烫。他的动作也愈发肆意起来，他从来没有觉得这个相处几年的队友这么骚浪过。

明明那样自矜，却又忍不住不发出浪/货一样的叫声，扣着床单，咬着他的肩膀，在他身上留下一串又一串的牙印。

“我讨厌你，带土。”

“你明明都已经离开我了，为什么要让我做这样思念你的梦。”

眼泪又流了下来，卡卡西觉得这辈子都没有这么委屈过。这辈子的眼泪全都流光了，卡卡西想。

“你讨厌我吧，只要我喜欢你就好。”带土说。

嘴里说着讨厌，但身体又很诚实地流出那么多的淫水，叫嚣着更多更多。从乞求怜爱的乳头到不甘落后翘起的性/器，每一个都让他那么的心生怜爱。

“我讨厌你，真的很讨厌你。”

“我喜欢你。”

像是不给他反驳的机会，带土亲吻着，吮吸着，揉捏着，啃咬着，肆无忌惮地在这个人身上宣泄着自己的喜欢。他用力地拍在这个人的臀上，听这个人神志不清的乞求。

“讨厌你……你……唔…讨厌…大……”身下的人含糊不清地说着，如同呓语。

“可是我真的很喜欢你啊。”

“……喜欢你这么紧。”

听卡卡西一遍又一遍哀求着快点又慢点，小声地叫他笨土土，然后又改口成了哥哥他心满意足又觉得还远远不够，这个小天才一次又一次地夹紧着，痛苦的感觉和高/潮的爽感淹没了他，平常自矜自傲的样子浑然不见，现在只有被他操到哭的小怂货。

像珍珠一样白皙的皮肤惹上一片潮红。

他抓着卡卡西的脚踝，摁着卡卡西的手腕。在这个暧昧的夜晚，他只想做尽一切糟糕的事情。

射精的记忆很模糊，他只记得身下这个人全盘崩溃又惹人疼惜的样子。脸上是干涸的精斑，身上是红肿乌青的伤痕。他的小天才又哭了，小声地控诉着他的暴行，他低低地答应着，拭去眼泪，试图帮这个笨蛋天才挽留最后一丝颜面。

嗯嗯，知错了，下次还敢。

笨卡卡累得睡着了，他小心翼翼地帮笨卡卡洗干净了身体，收拾好了一切之后又悄无声息的离开，就好像从来没有发生过一样。

他又小声地哭起来，他凭什么对卡卡西做这些啊。

这样肮脏的，无能的自己。

带土知道卡卡西是爱他的，他也爱卡卡西。可正是因为这样他才没办法若无其事地无视着琳的死亡，若无其事地原谅迟到的自己。

若无其事地原谅让卡卡西陷入这样痛苦的自己。

带土承认他逃走了，他知道自己一直都是那个胆小的宇智波带土的。

白绝再一次覆盖在他的脸上，他可以假装自己是阿飞，是宇智波斑，无论是谁都好，只要不是那个胆小的带土。胆小的带土是没有办法实现月之眼的，卡卡西光是站在他面前他都会动摇得失去勇气。

白色的面具只露出一只右眼，狭小的视野被孔洞框了起来，他觉得自己就是视野周围漆黑的部分，而卡卡西就是那孔洞里透出来的光。

他更加决心实现月之眼。

那个美好的世界，不会有人死亡，不会有伤痛，不会有英雄在墓碑前忏悔。

带土感觉自己已经割裂成两半。白天他是宇智波斑，对这个糟糕的世界彻彻底底的失望，只想创造一个美好得虚幻的世界。晚上是宇智波带土，那个糟糕的、吊车尾的带土，在自己憧憬的人身上肆意欢爱的带土。

感觉一切都是梦一样，他现在已经分不清到底白天是梦还是晚上是梦了。

他偷窥着卡卡西的一切。卡卡西认为与他的相见只不过是一场梦，卡卡西渐渐地从琳的死亡里走了出来，脸上也有了些笑容。

这让他退缩，让他恐惧，他想要月之眼就是为了让卡卡西幸福，如果卡卡西已经足够幸福，那他算什么呢？那他在地洞里独处的十几年不就像一个笑话一样吗？

好像连存在的意义都被否定了一样。

可卡卡西站在慰灵碑前哀恸地伫立着，又让他更加决意。

他白天抛弃了自己的情绪，抛弃了自己的动摇，冷酷地推动着计划，晚上又痛哭着做爱，在卡卡西身上乞求上天对他的一丝原谅——

其实原不原谅已经无所谓了，他根本不在乎。

这样畸形又暧昧的关系维持了十多年，带土不断告诉自己，快了，就快了，他很快就可以为那个人献上一个美好的世界了。  
  
数十年过着梦一样的日子，很快就会字面意义上的活在梦里了。

但是命运总是恶劣地戏弄着他，如同小孩子的变脸一样反复无常——就像那个时候的神无毗，就像那个时候的琳胸口上的洞……

还有这次，卡卡西的死。

卡卡西死了。

哦。

带土不知道自己是用怎样的语气说出这句话的，麻木冷漠？事不关己？

白绝还在朝他问东问西，卡卡西死了，长门也死了，他是去回收轮回眼还是自己的万花筒呢？

白绝还没说完这句话，整个脖子都被扭断，成为了扭曲德麻花一样的艺术品。黑绝又覆盖在了新的白绝上，朝他抱怨他的脾气，而他只想让黑绝滚。

他没有去看卡卡西。

他无法想象那样一动不动的卡卡西，他无法想象全身都流着血的卡卡西，怎么会这样呢？卡卡西昨天晚上还抱着他呢，还在亲吻他的喉结呢？怎么会这样呢？

带土感觉这一切全是梦罢了，也确实是虚幻的罢了。

那样流着泪低头含着他性器的卡卡西，他还伸手摁着卡卡西的头呢——用他已经发育的结实手臂，比卡卡西粗壮一圈的手臂。

是梦，果然是梦吧。

现在他确确实实地成为了谁也不是的人了，琳死了，水门死了，卡卡西也死了，所有记得他的人都死了——他还能是谁呢？

他早该死的，他本该是第一个死的，或许上天就是看不过他才这样惩罚他。

卡卡西去了净土，大概已经和琳见面了吧，然后卡卡西就会发现那数十年如一夜的谎言——然后就会发现心中的英雄带土早已变成了一个阴郁狂躁卑劣的罪人。

……他想要安慰自己不是这样，但是他的嘴巴打了个结，对此无话可说。

确实是这样的。

他再一次地戴上了面具，这下英雄带土是彻彻底底的死了——他的英雄卡卡西也死了，世界上再也没有英雄了。

他还是完成了月之眼。

他也不知道他完成月之眼的意义是什么了，他像对待一个庄严又隆重的仪式一样完成了它——他和卡卡西共同的葬礼。

后来他被黑绝背叛，他帮助鸣人杀死了辉夜。

他成了共杀骨灰下的一抔黄土。

他乞求鸣人把他撒在卡卡西的枕边 ，就像那千千万万个温存的夜晚，同棺而眠。


End file.
